Alexander Saalfeld
thumb|300x300px|Alexander Saalfeld Alexander Saalfeld ist der Protagonist der 1. Staffel. Er ist der Sohn von Charlotte Saalfeld und Alfons Sonnbichler und somit der Halbbruder von Robert Saalfeld, Marie Bruckner und Melli Konopka. Er ist der Ehemann von Laura Saalfeld und lebt mit ihr, ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Hannah Saalfeld und ihrem Sohn Peter Saalfeld in Brüssel. Alexander weiß, was er will: Als gerechter, beliebter und absolut zuverlässiger Chef führt er das Familien-Hotel mit sicherer Hand. Auch im privaten Bereich ist für den smarten 34-Jährigen die Zukunft sicher, machte er doch jüngst seiner Jugendliebe Katharina Klinker-Emden einen Heiratsantrag. Sie ist die Frau, der er vertraut und die er liebt. Davon ist er überzeugt. Doch dann läuft ihm die schöne Laura über den Weg. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, spürt er eine nie gekannte Leidenschaft. Zum ersten Mal in seinem bisher geordneten Leben ist der sensible Alexander im Zwiespalt: Soll er seine Gefühle gegenüber Katharina für seine Sehnsucht zu Laura aufgeben? Die Liebesgeschichte von Laura Mahler und Alexander Saalfeld ist zusammengefasst im Special "Die schönsten Momente: Laura und Alexander", welches in der Special-DVD-Box 1-4 erhältlich ist. Im Hintergrundroman "Der Traum vom Abenteuer" von Valerie Schönfeld ist er die Hauptperson. Gregory B. Waldis spielte Alexander Saalfeld. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 1. Auftritte thumb|220x220px|Alexander ist der Traummann der allerersten Staffel Folgen * Folge 1 (26.09.2005) bis Folge 313 (31.01.2007) * Folge 385 (24.05.2007) bis Folge 387 (29.05.2007) * Folge 500 (19.11.2007) bis Folge 505 (26.11.2007) * Folge 1610 (19.09.2012) bis Folge 1628 (16.10.2012) * Folge 1999 (06.06.2014) bis Folge 2002 (12.06.2014) * Folge 2999 (19.09.2018) bis Folge 3001 (21.09.2018) Specials *Die schönsten Momente: Barbara und Werner (30.07.2012) *Die schönsten Momente: Eva und Robert (07.08.2012) Beziehungen thumb|220x220px|Alexander ist Alfons' Sohn, erfuhr dies jedoch erst sehr spät Verwandte *Leopold Saalfeld †, Ur-Großvater (off.) **Ludwig Saalfeld †, Großvater (off.) **Helene Saalfeld †, Großmutter (off.) **Ernst Hofer †, Großvater **Luise Hofer †, Großmutter ***Charlotte Saalfeld, Mutter ***Werner Saalfeld, Stiefvater & Schwiegervater ****Laura Saalfeld, Stiefschwester & Ehefrau *****Hannah Saalfeld, Tochter *****Peter Saalfeld, Sohn *****verstorbenes Kind, (mit Helen Marinelli) ****Robert Saalfeld, Halbbruder mütterlicherseits *****Joshua Winter, Neffe ****Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwägerin *****Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte ****Eva Saalfeld, Cousine & Schwägerin ****Sandra Zastrow, Stiefschwester & Schwägerin *****Anna Zastrow, Stief-Nichte (durch Adoption) ****Konstantin Riedmüller, Stiefbruder & Schwager *****Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Stief-Neffe ****Moritz van Norden, Stiefbruder & Schwager ****William Newcombe, Stiefbruder & Schwager ***Alfons Sonnbichler, Vater ****Melli Konopka, Halbschwester väterlicherseits *****Clara Lechner, Nichte ***Hildegard Sonnbichler, Stiefmutter ****Marie Bruckner, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ****Hendrik Bruckner, Schwager *****Finn Bruckner, Neffe ***Günther Sonnbichler, Onkel ***Gustl Moosburger, Onkel ***Gottfried Saalfeld, Onkel (off.) ****Christoph Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) ****Viktor Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) *****Mia Saalfeld, Großnichte 2. Grades (off.) ****Boris Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ****Tim Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ****Denise Winter, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) ****Linda Baumgartner, Cousine (off.) ****Steffen Baumgartner, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ****Carolin Baumgartner, Nichte 2. Grades (off.) ***Elisabeth Gruber †, Tante (off.) ****Felix Saalfeld, Cousin (off.) *****Max Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) *****Moritz Saalfeld, Neffe 2. Grades (off.) ***Luise Preisinger †, Tante (off.) ****Leonie Preisinger, Cousine (off.) ***Beatrice Stahl †, Tante ****Desirée Bramigk, Cousine ****David Hofer †, Cousin *****Tom Sigurdson, Neffe 2. Grades *****Frederik Stahl †, Cousin ***André Konopka, Stiefonkel & Schwager ****Simon Konopka, Stief-Cousin *****Jasper-André Konopka, Stief-Neffe 2. Grades Freunde *Isabell Kaiser-Wollbach † *Angela Herbst *Katharina Klinker-Emden *Tanja Liebertz Bekannte * Inge Klinker-Emden * Lars Hoffmann † * Patrick Lindner * Marie Bruckner * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Dr. Holz * Marlene Riedmüller * Konstantin Riedmüller * Julius König † * Doris van Norden * Michael Niederbühl * Friedrich Stahl † * Natascha Schweitzer * Leonard Stahl * Pauline Stahl * Viktor Saalfeld Liebschaften *Laura Saalfeld, Ehefrau *Katharina Klinker-Emden, Ex-Frau *Helen Marinelli, Ex-Liebschaft Feinde *Cora Franke *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Gregor Bergmeister *Helen Marinelli Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|Laura und Alexander küssen sich schon am Tag ihrer Begegnung. In Folge 1 tritt Laura auf Alexander und sie kommt zum ersten Mal an den Fürstenhof. Laura Mahler hat ihren Verlobten mit einer anderen Frau im Bett erwischt. Deshalb beschließt die talentierte Konditorin, die zuletzt Brötchen in der ostdeutschen Provinz verkaufte, ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Laura reist nach München, weil dort Tanja, ihre beste Freundin, in der bayerischen Metropole - angeblich - Karriere gemacht hat. Lauras Traum: Sie möchte in einer edlen Confiserie arbeiten. Doch als Laura vor Tanjas Wohnung ankommt, trifft sie nur auf einen Gerichtsvollzieher - und der erklärt der verdutzten Laura, ihre Schulfreundin sei verschwunden. Laura unternimmt einen Spaziergang im Park und begegnet einem Mann, der sie fasziniert - Alexander. Die beiden verbringen einen romantischen Tag miteinander und spüren, dass es eine magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Alexander nicht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Laura glaubt, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Als sie Tanja, die inzwischen als Zimmermädchen arbeitet, endlich findet, trifft sie ihn wieder: im Nobel-Hotel Fürstenhof im Alpenvorland. thumb|left|Laura und Alexander streiten. In Folge 92 erzählt Alexander Laura, dass sie Geschwister sind. Alexander fühlt sich weiterhin von Laura angezogen. Doch die zutiefst verletzte Laura hält ihn auf Abstand. Kurz darauf erfährt Alexander von seinem Bruder Robert, dass ihr Vater in einen Raubüberfall verwickelt war und jetzt von Peter Mahler erpresst wird. Bei einer erneuten Begegnung mit Laura spricht Alexander die Erpressung an. Laura reagiert wütend und es kommt zum Streit. Die Situation spitzt sich immer mehr zu, bis Alexander sein Geheimnis nicht weiter verheimlichen kann. Er erzählt Laura: Sie dürfen nicht mehr zusammen sein, weil sie Geschwister sind. thumb|Alexander macht Laura einen Heiratsantrag. In Folge 278 macht Alexander Laura einen Heiratsantrag. Gregor verlässt wortlos die Wohnung. Vor der Tür trifft er Alexander. Gregor drängt sich schnell an Alexander vorbei, während sich Laura in Alexanders Arme flüchtet.Die beiden fahren zur Almhütte, um dort endlich ungestört ihre Liebe zu leben. Tanja tröstet derweil Gregor und teilt ihm mit, dass Mike ihm das Geld für die Eröffnung einer Praxis leihen wird. Doch Gregor kann noch keine Entscheidung treffen. Alexander und Laura hingegen reden über ihre Zukunft und Laura wünscht sich erst einmal ein paar unbeschwerte Wochen mit Alexander zu verbringen, bevor sie den Job bei Lamonte antreten wird. Alexander ist froh über Lauras Entschluss, denn genau danach hat auch er sich gesehnt. Die beiden sind inniger denn je und schließlich macht Alexander Laura einen Heiratsantrag… thumb|left|Laura und Alexander heiraten. In Folge 312 heiraten Laura und Alexander. Laura und Alexander beschließen, schon am nächsten Tag zu heiraten. Laura ist es ein besonderer Wunsch, dass Gregor zu ihrer Hochzeit kommt. Dieser sagt widerstrebend zu. Diesmal scheint die Hochzeit tatsächlich ganz ohne Zwischenfälle über die Bühne zu gehen. Laura wundert sich nur, dass Gregor anscheinend doch nicht gekommen ist. Laura und Alexander geben sich das Ja-Wort und küssen sich. Aber da ertönt draußen ein Schuss. thumb|Laura und Alexander verlassen den Fürstenhof. In Folge 313 verlassen Laura und Alexander den Fürstenhof. Erst am nächsten Morgen fällt Tanja auf, dass Laura in der allgemeinen Verwirrung ihren Brautstrauß gar nicht geworfen hat. Das muss sie bei der Abreise aber nachholen! Alexander zeigt Laura, dass ihre Fahrt nach Brüssel auf etwas andere Weise vonstatten gehen wird - nämlich mit einem Ballon. Unter großem Hallo wird das Traumpaar verabschiedet. Laura wirft aus dem Ballon den Brautstrauß, den aber nicht Tanja fängt: Er fällt direkt in den Schoß von Miriam. Durch den von Laura zugeworfenen Brautstrauß kommt Miriam gegenüber Barbara darauf zu sprechen, dass Robert und sie auch bald heiraten wollen. Staffel 2 thumb|left|Alexander ist Überraschungsgast auf Roberts Geburtstagsfeier. In Folge 385 ruft Laura bei Alfons an und kündigt einen Überraschungsgast für Roberts Geburtstag an. Werner hofft und glaubt zugleich, dass es sich dabei um Charlotte handeln könnte, doch seine Hoffnungen werden zerschlagen, als Alexander plötzlich vor der Tür steht und ihm auch noch mitteilt, dass Charlotte die Scheidung will. In Folge 386 sieht Samia Alexander mit Barbara im Foyer und hält ihn für einen Mitarbeiter der Ausländerbehörde. Aus Angst vor ihm flieht sie zu Werner, welcher dieses unglückliche Missverständnis aufklären kann. In Folge 387 reist Alexander wieder ab und warnt Werner zuvor vor Barbara. Außerdem entscheidet sich Werner noch vor Alexanders Abreise dazu, nichts mehr gegen eine schnelle Scheidung von Charlotte zu unternehmen. thumb|Alexander ist schockiert: Sein Bruder Robert kämpft ums Überleben. In Folge 500 kommt Alexander erneut an den Fürstenhof und muss erfahren, dass Robert im Krankenhaus mit dem Tod ringt. Als er ihn dann im Krankenhaus besuchen will, versagt Roberts Herz. In Folge 501 versuchen die Ärzte, Robert mit lebensrettenden Maßnahmen wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen, scheitern jedoch damit und wollen ihn schon aufgeben. Doch Miriam will Robert um jeden Preis retten und schafft es, ihn mit einer Herzdruckmassage wiederzubeleben. Doch dann müssen Alexander und Miriam erfahren, dass einige Hirnregionen bei Robert abgestorben zu sein scheinen. Werner gibt unterdessen Miriam und Leonie die Schuld an Roberts Zustand. Während Miriam die Vorwürfe locker nimmt, will Leonie den Fürstenhof verlassen. Nur Alexander kann sie in Folge 503 zum Umdenken bringen. Kurz darauf erwacht Robert aus dem Koma, doch ohne Erinnerungen. Werner reist für Robert zu einem bekannten Hirnspezialisten. Unterdessen vertritt Alexander Werner im Hotel und muss die Bekanntschaft der intriganten Fiona Marquardt machen, welche versucht, sich bei Alexander einzuschleimen. In Folge 505 verlässt Alexander den Fürstenhof wieder. Staffel 8 thumb|left|Alexander kommt der infizierten Isabell zu nahe. Von Folge 1610 bis Folge 1628 kommt Alexander zurück zum Fürstenhof. Überraschung im Hause Sonnbichler: Alexander kommt als Pensionsgast! Alfons' Sohn ist wegen Werners Hochzeit angereist. Die hochschwangere Laura ist in Brüssel geblieben. Gut gelaunt erzählt Alexander Alfons nach einem Besuch bei Werner und Doris, dass er angenehm überrascht von Werners zukünftiger Frau war. Alfons gesteht ihm, dass Doris nicht nur nette Seiten hat. In seinen Augen passt keine Frau so gut zu Werner wie Charlotte. Alexander gibt Alfons Recht, ohne zu merken, dass Doris ihr Gespräch zufällig mitbekommt. Sie versucht, sich ihren Ärger über Alfons nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch als sie von seiner Pension erfährt, hat sie endlich ein Ventil für ihren Zorn. Alexander steht seinem Vater Alfons zur Seite, indem er eine Gruppe Radfahrer als Gäste für die Pension anwirbt. Doch es fehlen ausreichend Zimmer, so dass Hildegard und Alfons im Zelt vor dem eigenen Haus campieren müssen. Werner hält Doris derweil vor, ihr Verhalten gegen Alfons könne die Hochzeit verderben. Doris tritt widerstrebend den Gang zum Hause Sonnbichler an. Die Nachricht vom Tod der infizierten Ärztin Isabell löst große Betroffenheit aus. Den Eingeschlossenen ist klar: Sie schweben alle in Lebensgefahr! Alexander, der als Letzter engen Kontakt mit der Ärztin hatte, hält sich für stark gefährdet, und wird deswegen von Michael besonders betreut. Alfons, Charlotte und Werner machen sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um Alexander. Michael versorgt Alexander so gut es geht. Endlich erfährt auch Alfons von Alexanders Zustand und bricht schockiert zusammen. Als Alexander in seinem Zimmer kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gibt, hält Charlotte es nicht mehr aus. Werner hat inzwischen von Elena erfahren, dass Michael alles hätte verhindern können, wenn er die Nachlässigkeit der Ärztin gemeldet hätte. Es kommt zu einer folgenschweren Auseinandersetzung. Alexanders Zustand verschlechtert sich. In seinem Fieberwahn hält er Marlene für Laura. Michael könnte Alexander das Mittel nun geben. Aber er gibt Charlotte und Werner zu bedenken: Das Gegenmittel ist völlig unerprobt und könnte Alexander im schlimmsten Fall umbringen. Werner und Charlotte stehen vor einer Entscheidung über Leben oder Tod. Werner sorgt dafür, dass Michael Alexander das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Charlotte und Werner wachen an Alexanders Bett. Als die Nacht vorüber ist, wird klar: Das Mittel hat angeschlagen, Alexander wird die Infektion überleben! Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Staffel 9 thumb|Alexander kehrt zur Hochzeit von Charlotte und Friedrich zurück. In Folge 1999 kehrte Alexander an den Fürstenhof zurück, zur Hochzeit von Charlotte Saalfeld und Friedrich Stahl kommt er wieder an den Fürstenhof, aber ohne Laura und den Kindern. Am Fürstenhof angekommen, erwischt er Natascha Schweitzer und Friedrich Stahl, wie sie sich küssen. Er stellt Friedrich die Wahl, entweder er erzählt seiner Mutter von der Affäre oder Friedrich. Staffel 14 Von Folge 2999 bis Folge 3001 ist Alexander kurz zu Werners 75. Geburtstag an den Fürstenhof zurückgekehrt. Hintergrundwissen *Laura und Alexanders Lied ist "Bridge over Troubled Water" von Simon and Garfunkel it:Alexander Saalfeld Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere aus einem Hintergrundroman Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Familie Mahler Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Geschäftsführer Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs